Antenna-based communication systems may utilize beamforming in order to create steered antenna beams with an antenna array. Beamforming systems may adjust the phase and/or gain of each of the signals transmitted by (or received with in the receive direction) the elements of an antenna array in order to create patterns of constructive and destructive inference at certain angular directions. Through precise selection of the delays and gains of each antenna element, a beamforming architecture may control the resulting interference pattern in order to realize a steerable and adaptable radiation pattern providing different beamgain in different directions.